1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a gaming machine capable of operating to indicate the number of bets, and a game playing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, with games in which a side bet game is executed together with a main game, an operation of indicating the number of bets for the side bet game has been performed separately from an operation of indicating the original number of bets for the main game. Additionally, with the side bet game, it has been determined whether or not to award a bonus payout to a player thereof according to a game outcome in the main game. Furthermore, the determination to award the bonus payout to the player in the side bet game was based on a condition that a low-probability outcome is realized in the main game, since the bonus payout is relatively high (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,801B2, No. 5,711,525 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,786B2).
In the above manner, however, an opportunity for the player to be awarded the bonus payout in the side bet game is rare. Furthermore, in order to participate in the side bet game, it is necessary, as stated above, to take the trouble of indicating the number of bets for the side bet game, quite separately from indicating the original number of bets for the main game. Thus, there has been a trend that the player of the main game, who is discouraged by the above situation, will not willingly attempt to be awarded the bonus payout in the side bet game, and recedes from the side bet game.